School Crush
by Di.M.H
Summary: Ichigo mets RUkia and he soon realizes that he loves her but does she feel the same or does she and Renji have a thing? Ichigo's POV.


_School crush_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys it's me, sorry i haven't been writing or updating, I've been busy, anyway here's another IchiRUki fanfic for ya, I hope you all love it, I enjoyed writing it, ohe shot baby! please R&R, thanks again," **

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

I spend my days hanging out at home with my family or out with friends.

I find myself missing something every now and then.

I never really realized it until the day I met her.

I sat in my classroom when Keigo came dancing through the room.

"Hey Ichigo," he cried, "Guess what we're having a new student today."

I didn't care.

"I saw her and she is so hot," Keigo continued too buys in his happy mood to notice I wasn't listening.

"I heard her older brother is the owner of some major company that's moving to town," He added, "They were in Sibuya for a while."

"Good morning," said a voice.

I looked up and that's when I saw her.

She was short, black hair, large violet eyes and she was dressed in our school uniform.

I couldn't believe it.

It was like staring at a dream.

She smiled.

I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

I couldn't' get over how beautiful she was.

I never felt so strange about a girl before.

I kept staring at her beautiful eyes until I heard her speak again.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," she said.

Her voice was like bells in my ears.

"Hello there Kuchiki-san," said Keigo.

I could kick him for being so formal with that look on his face.

"I'm Mizuiro," said my friend Mizuiro popping up before Keigo could induce himself.

"Hey Mizuiro!' Keigo shouted, "I was going to talk to her first!"

"Oh sorry," said Mizuiro, "This is Keigo."

I noticed her holding back a laugh.

"Nice to meet you both," she said.

She turned to me.

When her eyes landed on me: I felt myself in a frenzy of thoughts I could do to her.

I shook my head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I said holding my hand out to her.

She smiled and my knees went weak.

She took my hand and shook it.

I blushed as I felt her warm skin against mine.

I pulled away slowly.

I wanted to hold on a little while longer but I had to be cool.

"So," I said trying to act cool.

"You came from Sibuya?"

She sighed.

"My brother and I move around a lot," she replied, "He can't seem to find a good for his business or we have to move because the rent for the building that he's using for the company comes to a close."

I nodded.

For some reason I wanted hear her voice again.

"Rukia," a voice called.

I saw a boy around our age.

He had tattoos all over his face and body.

He had red hair that was tied back.

"What Renji," she asked.

He walked toward her.

'You know what," he said.

"Did my brother send you here?" Rukia asked.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She turned to me again.

"This is Renji Abarai," she said, "He's my childhood friend and like my bodyguard."

"I heard that!" Renji barked.

"You were meant to," she teased.

I wanted her to tease me.

Uryu stepped into the room.

I stared at him.

"Alright class," said the teacher coming into the room.

"Take your seats."

We all sat down.

I realized that Rukia was sitting next to me and Renji behind her.

I choked out my heart.

Why was I feeling way toward a girl?

I walked to the stairs leading up to the roof.

I opened the metal door.

I saw Rukia and Renji standing there talking.

I held my breath.

I slowly approached.

Renji was the first to notice me.

"Hey aren't you in our class?" he asked.

Rukia looked up.

I felt my knees go weak as she stared at me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hey Ichigo," said Rukia with a smile.

My whole body felt like it was on fire when she said my name.

Renji didn't say anything else.

"Do you need something?" she asked titling her head to the side.

God she was so cute.

"Actually," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"My friends and I eat lunch up here every day."

She smiled.

"Oh I see," she said then turned to Renji.

"We'll leave," she said as they stood up.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "My friends wouldn't mind you guys joing us."

I really wanted her to stay.

"No," said Renji, "Were just leaving anyway."

"Hey there Ichigo!" I heard a voice call out.

I turned around to see Orihime and Tatsuki walking toward me.

"Hey guys," I said.

Uryu was with them.

He stood there eyeing Rukia and Renji then walked toward us.

I saw Mizuiro, Chad and Keigo come up behind them.

The whole gang was there.

"Oh hello there Kuchiki-san," said Keigo.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san," said Orihime with a smile.

"Why hello there," Rukia replied bowing to them.

Renji rolled his eyes.

I could tell she was putting on an act.

I realized how Renji was acting too.

This was no way that this was the real Rukia.

Renji tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

She jabbed him in gut with her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked as Renji held his stomach.

"He's fine," Rukia replied pushing his head down toward the ground.

"Stop it Rukia!" Renji cried out.

Rukia let him go.

I wondered what is that Renji had said.

"Will you two join us?' Orihime asked.

"Oh no," said Rukia, "Renji and I have other plans for lunch."

"Aw, please join us," said Orihime begging her.

"Orihime," said Tatsuki, "if they don't want to then don't make them."

"I'm only being polite Tatsuki," Orihime replied.

"We are happy that you offered," said Rukia before jabbing Renji again.

"Yeah," he added.

Rukia grabbed Renji's arm.

'We got to get going now," she said smiling.

"Thank you but sorry we have to go. Maybe next time."

They were gone like that.

I opened the door to my house.

"I'm home," I called.

"HELLLLLOOOOO ICCCCCHHHHIIIIGGGOOO!" I heard my dad's annoying voice.

I grabbed his foot as he came at my face.

He fell to the floor.

"Why the hell would you jump your own son when he just got home from school?!" I roared.

My dad jumped to his feet.

"Not bad my son," he said, "You learn well."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We have guests," said my dad.

"Huh?" I said raising a brow at him.

My dad went into the living room.

I followed after him.

I saw Yuzu and Karin were sitting on the floor.

They were confused about something.

I looked to the couch.

I saw Renji, Rukia and some older guy on the couch.

He looked to be like a rich jerk.

My dad sat down onto the chair near the doorway.

Rukia and Renji saw me.

"Hey Ichigo," said Rukia when she saw me.

Renji just nodded.

I nodded at them.

I noticed the other guy staring at me.

"Ichigo," said my dad," This is Byakuya Kuchiki an old friend of mine."

Now I knew why my sisters were confused.

How could my dad be friends with a rich dude?

Yuzu had made dinner for us and our guests.

I reached for a roll.

I felt a spike.

I looked to see that both Rukia and I had reached for the last roll.

I quickly jerked back with a blush on my face.

"You take it," I said.

'No you," she said, "It's your house."

"Yeah but you're the guest."

"Aw," said Yuzu loudly.

I looked at her.

"I see romance in the air," she said.

Karin smiled.

"Ichigo has grown up," she said.

"Shut up you two," he cried.

Renji rolled his eyes and took the last roll.

"There does that work?" he asked.

I sighed.

Why was I so nervous?

What was wrong with me?

I lay on my bed.

I couldn't get Rukia out of my head.

I looked up at my ceiling.

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Was I in love?

But how?

I never fell in love before.

What was wrong with my head?

I thought I couldn't be with her.

I thought her and Renji were together.

I saw them at school together ever since they first arrived.

I was getting jealous of Renji.

They were at my school for a couple of weeks.

There was no one for me to talk to about this.

My dad would make a deal about it and my sister would just giggle and tease me.

Tatsuki would laugh.

Keigo would go around telling everyone that I liked Rukia.

Uryu and I weren't that close and besides he had other to worry about.

He was dating Orihime.

I thought maybe I could ask him about dating but he would too questions that I didn't feel like answering.

I turned onto my side.

I had this to myself.

Would Renji try to kill me if I even thought about dating her?

Would her brother call the cops on me if I came to their front door just to ask her out?

So many things went through my head.

Rukia and I barely knew each other.

I knew was that she was my first crush.

I still wanted her.

No I needed her near me.

The desire to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her, to love her: all were going through me when I see her at school.

Every time I saw her; she was smiling.

Her smile always made me feel so weak.

Her voice was like music to my ears.

Her body was enough to drive me nuts.

Her eyes were like two beautiful moons staring back at me.

Her black hair looked so soft to the touch.

I wanted to run my fingers through it.

I wanted to press my lips against hers.

Her hands were so soft.

I pictured them all over me.

That smile was only for me.

I wanted to feel her.

I wanted to feel her warmth against me.

Her face was so perfect.

Why couldn't I make a move?

Then I decided tomorrow I would make my move.

I walked into the classroom.

Rukia was sitting at her desk.

The sun shined on her.

It was like staring at an angle.

I took a deep breath and walked toward her.

My seat was there anyway.

She was drawing.

I noticed the drawing of two rabbits hoping alongside a fierce.

I noticed one of the tabbies had orange hair like me.

The other had black hair like her.

I saw another rabbit that had red hair like Renji on the other side of the fierce trying to get out.

I've seen her drawings many times.

I think they suck but in a way they remind me of how cute Rukia was.

I sat in my seat.

I tried to clear my throat but I couldn't help but watch her.

Rukia finally looked up at me.

"Oh," she said hiding her drawing as if I wasn't suppose to see it.

"Did you see it?' she asked.

I smiled.

She was so cute when she gets nervous.

"Maybe," I teased.

She growled at me.

I just thought it was cute.

She sighed.

"You wouldn't suppose to," she said closing her notepad.

I grabbed her hand.

"Why not?' I asked eyeing her notepad.

"It's not ready for anyone to see it yet," she said.

I grabbed the notepad from her.

"HEY!" she cried.

I opened to the page that she just working on.

"Give it back!" she ordered.

"Why are you so secretive all of the sudden," I asked holding it away from her.

"I told you it's not ready yet," she shouted, "now give it here!"

"Not so fast," I said, "Let me see it or you wouldn't get it back."

She jumped at me.

I fell onto the floor with her on top of me.

I find myself staring into her eyes.

They were so beautiful like two violet moons staring back at me.

I could emotions in them that I never seen before.

Her lips were only a few inches away from mine.

All I had to do was lean forward to close the gap between us.

She grabbed the notepad from my hand.

She jumped to her feet as quickly as she grabbed it.

I saw she was blushing.

Did I embarrass her?

Did she feel the same way I did?

She turned her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're a jerk," she murmured.

"Sorry," I replied feeling like hell for making her mad at me.

I wanted to hit myself for that one.

But I couldn't help it.

I wanted to see her drawing even though I think they suck.

I stood up.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Just don't make it a habit," she ordered.

I smiled.

"Got it," I replied.

She placed the notepad in her bag.

I remembered what I had wanted to say but I thought it over.

Maybe a classroom wasn't the best place confess.

I had to think of how I could get it out there and made sure no one heard me.

At lunch I kept quiet.

My mind was on other things.

How could tell her?

Rukia was a tough person to love but I found it easy to love her.

She sat beside Renji as usual.

That was another problem.

Renji was always around her like her guard.

I knew that they were friends but my heart breaks when they're together.

How could I tell her with him around?

He was in my way of Rukia.

I thought maybe they were an item.

I didn't know what to do if that was the case.

I would be in pain I guess but maybe it was for the best then.

Renji was stuffing his face and Rukia ate politely.

I wanted to kiss her cheek but fought the urge to.

I paid attention to my lunch.

I noticed Rukia looking out the corner of her eye at me.

Why was she staring at me?

Isn't she with Renji?

Renji stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said.

"Thanks for sharing," Rukia moaned.

Renji walked off.

I looked around.

The others were around but they were listening to Keigo's wild story of the day.

"Ichigo," I heard a voice.

I turned to see Rukia staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, I was wondering….."

I noticed she was blushing.

"Rukia are you okay?" I asked.

I lean forward to feel her forehead.

I touched it.

She did feel warm but it wasn't a fever warm.

"Are you busy later?" she asked.

I stared at her.

"No," I replied.

"Renji and I want you to come by our home later. my brother has something that he wants your father to have."

I nearly fell to the ground.

I was hoping for something else but I guess that works.

"I guess," I said, "Give me your address and I'll be there after school."

She had it to me.

I realized that I was at least invited to her house.

I arrived at Rukia's place.

It was the weekend.

I knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for her to answer the door.

I saw that she dressed in a white t-shirt with a brown rabbit on it and blue shorts with white rabbits on them.

She smiled.

She opened the some more to let me in.

I stepped through the doorway.

It was like any other house in town.

Rukia walked to the kitchen.

"Want some tea?' she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

She had been making it anyways.

I looked around.

"Where's Renji?" I asked.

"Out," she replied, "My brother's out too for work."

She poured two cups of tea.

She handed me one and drank from the other.

"Are they always out?" I asked as we sat down onto the couch.

"Yeah," she said, "Renji helps my brother on weekends. It's like having a weekend job I guess."

"You never help?' I asked.

"My brother won't let me," she replied, "I guess he's afraid that it'll too much for me."

"That sucks," I said.

"You can say that again," she added.

"So, why did your brother move here?"

"Better business?"

"No, Sibuya had great business but it was too expensive."

"It must tough for you making new friends."

"I'm use to it. I never really had a relationship because of the moves."

"You never had a boyfriend?"

"No, I was always acting like some princess to keep an image for my family's sake."

"You must hate that."

"I do but I have to keep up something or otherwise I be disowned and end up on the streets again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, Renji and I grew up on the streets when we were kids then my brother found us and took us in. I became his younger sister and Renji became like my protector."

"Why would he disown you?"

She sighed.

"I don't know but I'm afraid that'll happen if I don't keep up the act."

"You shouldn't be afraid of that," I said leaning forward.

She smiled.

"I know but still I have much to be thank for. He gave us a home and a place to live. We have a roof over our heads, a place to sleep and eat."

I had no idea that she had a rough life before Byakuya came into her life.

I wanted to know more about her.

She stood up.

"I better get that package for your father," she said before walking away.

She came back with a small box.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," I replied taking the box from her.

I find myself staring into her eyes.

I noticed that she wasn't pulling back.

Did she like me?

I realized that I was leaning closer to her.

I couldn't stop.

I feared she would hit me.

She touched my cheek and leaned forward.

Our lips connect.

I could feel the spike between us.

Her arms wrapped around my neck.

I could felt my whole body on fire.

She deepened the kiss by pushing my mouth open with her tongue.

I didn't fight back.

I allowed her in.

My lips moved with hers.

I never thought kissing a girl would be like this.

"Ichigo," a voice.

Ichigo turned around to see his girlfriend for five years standing there.

Rukia smiled at him.

They had been dating throughout high school and been living with each other for over a year now.

"Hey," he said.

Rukia walked toward him and kissed his cheek.

"What were you thinking about?' she asked.

He smiled.

"The day we met and the day we became a couple," he replied.

She smiled.

"I'll never forget it," she said.

They kissed.

Five years with Rukia was the best thing to happen to him in his life.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her forehead.

His arms wrapped around her waist.

He pulled her up into his arms.

She smiled.

They stared into the other eyes.

"I love you Rukia," he said.

She smiled again.

"I love you too Ichigo," she replied.

They kissed once more.

Ichigo placed his forehead against hers.

"Happy anniversary Rukia," he said.

"Happy anniversary Ichigo," she replied.

They kissed again.

Today was their five year anniversary as a couple.

They would never forget this day.

Today they found each other and spent five wonderful years together.

The end


End file.
